


Bad Ending?

by morganicc



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route Spoilers, F/M, Self-Insert, unknown route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganicc/pseuds/morganicc
Summary: Ever wonder what happens after the Bad Ending? 'Unknown' takes you as his "assistant" and....what? Nothing? How about an even more twisted reality than Seven's route. Seeing life through Unknown's eyes. Living with the Mint Eye rather that with the RFA. Watch from a birds eye as Unknown uses you to spy on the conversations of the RFA members...Fall for the funny, troubled red head stuck in cyber space without any hope of meeting...
Read the beginning of your story before it breaks off into two separate Routes:
Unknown or Seven?
Who will you choose?





	1. Unknown

_ Why did I even agree to do this?  _ I thought to myself, standing in front of a door that seemed to be locked by code. I had followed the directions given to me, but how was I supposed to reach this person if the door was locked like Fort Knox? I knocked once, twice, a third time. I even waited for nearly 5 minutes and then looked at my phone again. I opened the messenger app I had just downloaded a day prior and checked for any new messages.

**Unknown: Are you there? ^^ See, Nothing Strange.**

**Unknown:  Is there a password lock on the door?**

I hesitated for a bit. This seemed sketchy since the moment I started following this creep’s instructions. First, they told me they found a phone at the train station, and said they were looking for the owner. Then, they told me to come to the owners house, giving me a specific address. Now they wanted me to break in? This has gone too far.

**Mystic_Creature: Hmm. Don’t see one.**

I was just going to pretend they led me to the wrong place. Play dumb and exit the conversation. I didn’t want to get tangled up in any kind of felony. I didn’t know this person, I didn’t know their motives. For all I know, they could be using me to set up a robbery or a murder...and I wasn’t having that. Nope, not today.

**Unknown: That’s Strange.**

**Unknown: There’s really nothing?**

**Unknown: There’s nothing to put in the password?**

**Mystic_Creature: There’s Nothing.**

**Unknown: …**

**Unknown: You Sure?**

I took a deep breath and silently cursed at my phone. Would this guy please just let it up? Whatever game he was trying to set up, I wasn’t having it.

**Mystic_Creature: It’s not here.**

**Unknown: Really?**

**Unknown: That’s Strange.**

I stared at the chat for a minute, waiting for a reply but nothing came. I took a deep breath and shoved my phone back into my pocket, walking away from the door. As soon as I stepped away, my phone buzzed. I picked it back up and opened the app once again.

**Unknown: I see with my own eyes that…**

**Unknown: You are standing in front of the password door lock.**

**Unknown: Are you going to continue lying?**

Shivers run down my spine as I read the messages. I look up from my phone, frantically looking left and right and turning around.

**Mystic_Creature: What?? Can you see me??**

**Unknown: Haha...Yes.**

I went to type again but heard footsteps behind me. I ran to the nearest staircase. I looked down at my phone again quickly.

**Unknown: That’s it then.**

**Unknown: PLAN FAILED.**

The idea to check my phone while going down the stairs wasn’t my smartest. I tripped on the last step and toppled over. Before I could embrace with the ground, I felt something on my shoulders keeping me up. I looked up to see pale green eyes and badly dyed silver hair with natural red streaks showing through. It was a man with a mask over the bottom half of his face. He looked at me for a minute, then propped me up, the grip on my shoulders remaining tight.

“The plan failed…” He said, his voice low and eerie. Something you would expect to hear straight out of a horror movie. “I’ll have to find someone else…” He said again, looking at me with his slanted eyes.

“Wh-who the hell are you!?” I managed to say, trying to break away from his iron grip. My unknown captor snickered and held on tighter, I could feel their fingers digging deeper through the cloth of my shirt.

“You don’t need to know the answer to that, but tell me...what should I do with you?” His voice sent another shiver through my spine. “You see, I’d like to let you go...but you already know me. So, you’ll have to come with me.” He said with his eyes sparkling, as if this was some sadistic way of making a new friend. I tried to think of what to do next, and the only thing that came to my mind was to let out a scream. Before I could even make a sound, a hand was over my mouth in one quick movement. ‘Unknown’ moved his head close enough to whisper in my ear “...or I could just get rid of you….” I shook my head frantically although still in his grip. “Good...because that would be a shame. You’re very cute.” He said, taking his hand off of my mouth, only to move it down and squish my cheeks. I jerked away but he pulled me closer to him. “You could be my assistant, right... _ He _ has an assistant, I’d like one too. Should I use...you?” He looked away, as if talking to someone else. Asking for another opinion. His eyes moved back to me and he pulled his mask down so his words were clearer. “I’ll be good to you...So, come with me.” He said, flashing a bit of what seemed to be a genuine smile. I hardly believe it was but I didn’t have any other choice.

I nodded.

“Haha!” He laughed in reply. “I can feel...that you are quite similar to me.” He put an arm around me and pulled me in closer to him. You would think that being this close to someone you could feel warmth radiating off of their body but this man...was just cold. “This is exciting.” He put his mask back on with his other hand, his hand around me starting to move up to my back. “And although you’re coming willingly…” He said slowly, his hand now trailing up to my neck. The last thing I felt was his thumb and his pointer finger striking hard at either side of my neck, knocking me out instantly.

 

_ “Don’t worry...I’m a much better person than him.” _


	2. "Jail Cell"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **707 ROUTE SPOILERS START HERE**  
> **GENERAL SPOILERS START HERE**
> 
> Thank you for reading "Bad Ending?"
> 
> Enjoy chapter 2!!!  
> ~~~~~~

The next thing I knew, I jolted awake. It looked like I was in some sort of prison cell. Bars, cold stone floors, a single cot. That was it. There was also some sort of pain shooting up my back. It wasn’t until I remembered how I fell asleep that I figured out why it was hurting. I shifted myself so my legs hung over the cot and I looked around, wondering where the strange man who took me went.

“Good morning, cutie.” I heard from the bared side of the room.

Speaking of the Devil…

I turned my head to see the man from before leaning on the bars and gazing at me. He no longer wore the mask that hid his mouth, so I could see the small smirk forming at his lips. He looked very odd, and although I was still a bit scared about the current situation, I seemed to focus more on his features. His eyes were a light green unlike anything I’ve seen before. Probably due to wearing contacts.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, a bit half-heartedly.

“Why am I in a jail cell?” I asked right off the bat. The man shook his head with another soft smirk.

“No, no. I did not ask for a question. I asked for an answer, so tell me: How are you feeling?” He said again, shifting his weight on the bars of the cell.

“I’m feeling like I shouldn’t be in a jail cell since, if I remember correctly, I agreed to come with you but you decided to knock me out anyway.” I said with my voice lowered in almost a growl. This triggered a chuckle from my captor as he started moving his finger up and down one of the cell bars.

“Hmmm...while since you are as assertive as you are, I will tell you that this is, indeed, not a jail cell.” He said. I raised an eyebrow and gave him a look. 

“Oh yeah, solitary confinement and big metal bar don’t shout ‘Jail Cell’ at all.” I retorted sarcastically. My captors face contorted into that of a glare.

“This, is a cleansing cell. Used for...well used for cleansing.” He said, neglecting to clarify himself further. “But you are not here for cleansing. You are here simply because I needed a place for you to rest while I waited for you to wake up.”

“There was no reason to knock me out in the first place.” I said, rubbing my neck where he struck earlier.

“I could not trust you yet and simply I wasn’t willing to put up with more fuss. I knocked you out so I could bring you back safely and as soon as possible to meet my Savior.”

“Wait. Meet who?” I asked, dumbstruck. Was this guy going to sacrifice me? What the hell did I even get myself into with him? “You never said anything about a Savior.” The man shook his head and sighed, but then looked back at me with an odd, happy face. Almost excited.

“She is wonderful and will save us all. I’m going to ask her to grant you as my assistant and as an official member!” He said, totally losing me. He reached into his pocket and fished out silver ring with a few keys dangling off of it. He fiddled with them until he found the right one, then walked over to the gate of my cell. He twisted the key in, slid it open and beckoned me to come to him. I stood up and did as commanded, not thinking to escape in that moment. As I stepped out he grabbed me quickly by the arm and shut the gate to the cell, looking to me with an ominous grin. “You really are quite cute.”He stated. I shivered and looked away from his gaze.

Leading me by grabbing onto my arm, he lead me through the basement of 'cleansing' cells and up to a strange gathering room. There were men and women sitting around on the floor, talking and...singing? It wasn’t until we made it through the room that I realized that they were chanting.

Just where in the fuck was I?

At the end of the room was a large purple curtain. My captor looked back at me and smiled before pulling the curtain open and stepping with me inside. Inside the curtain was...some sort of throne room? Extravagant and plush, it was nothing like the cells in the basement. At the head of the room sat a woman in the plush chair, looking to us as if she knew we were coming. She had a slender face, beautiful feature and looked to be in her mid twenties. Her gaze fell on me as we got closer and she raised an eyebrow.

“What is this?” She asked looking to the man. He looked down to me and back up to the woman.

“My Savior.” He bowed. “My first plan didn’t go through. This is the girl I used as my decoy, like in the plan we discussed. She wouldn’t cooperate and knew too much already so I pursued her in the complex before she got away. During our confrontation, she agreed to be my assistant and I think she can be of aid to me. I’m going to use her to destroy him. I thought it over and I think-”

“Saeran.” The woman cut into his dialogue. “You should be punished for this reckless behavior…”

“-but Savior, listen. I can send her to the apartment, watch her myself and have her seek important information from the RFA. Enough that I can sink them and...and him.”. He said looking to the ground. “It’s a grander plan...having someone on the inside rather than distracting them as I hack their systems, don’t you think?”

The woman softened her face and looked more reasoning. “I can see where you are going with this plan and although I gave you one chance...I guess this one change isn’t going to change my mind. I have a strong hatred for them, like you, and I think you will do a fine job in taking them down with any plan we choose.” She smiled at Saeran and then looked to me. “And if you prove yourself useful, you may join the Mint Eye and be welcomed to eternal paradise.”

“A-and if I fail…” I broke the silence, my own voice sounding more timid than usual. The woman looked back to me and smiled.

“Then there will be no need for you. You will be erased from existence.”

Pleasant.

  
Saeran and I walked out of the room in silence as he held onto my arm and led me back into the gathering room. Everyone seemed to had gone except for a few who remained meditating in the corner. Saeran walked over to one of the pillows on the ground and sat, pulling me down to sit with him. He closed his eyes and bowed his head in silence. I wasn’t sure what he was doing, but I knew that I needed answers so I pulled on the sleeve of his hoodie. Nothing. I poked him a little bit. Nothing. I moved him back and forth. A bit of frustration, but nothing.

“Saeran what is-”

His eyes shot open and he quickly grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and looked down at me, scowling. “Do not EVER call me that again or you are good as dead.” He said, letting his glare sting into my vision a bit more before putting me down.

“O-okay...then what do I call you?” I asked. “If I’m going to be your assistant what do I call you?”

“Unknown. Just like on the messenger. Just call me Unknown.” He said, looking away and closing his eyes again.

“Alright, Unknown. Please, PLEASE tell me whats going on here. What I’m doing to ‘assist’ you, who these people are you despise so much….this ‘plan.’ Please, If I’m in on this...let me know what going on.” I pleaded. Unknown opened his eyes again and sighed. He grabbed my arm and sprang back up to his feet, pulling me with him a bit forcefully. He led me back down to the cleansing cells and opened one. Using force, he practically threw me in and shut the gate.

“Listen.” He started. “For now, let me focus on my plan. Once I’m finished, I’ll fetch you and you can assume your position as my assistant. In the meantime, you’ll stay down here to wallow in your questions.” He snickered a bit. He moved closer to the bars and held onto them, leaning in and staring at me. “But don’t you worry, my pet. You’ll know all you want to know in time…” With that he pushed away and turned around without another look towards me. I walked over to the cot and laid down staring at the stone ceiling.

What the hell have I gotten myself into...


	3. Messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for checking out "Bad Ending?"!!!
> 
> Just a couple of notes...
> 
> -Just wanted to give a shout-out to my girlfriend for helping me edit the story with the proper grammar and punctuation! I've never been good at that stuff so it pays if you date a Grammar Nazi!
> 
> -I'm sure you already know, but (Y/N) stands for "Your Name". Just read it as your own name. Luckily I won't be using it much because You will be going by "Mystic" and "MC" for most of the fic. 
> 
> -I'm changing up the dialogue from the chat a bit. I didn't want to copy it down word for word and I wanted MC to have more of a voice seeing as this is a different route! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> -Thank you for checking this out! You are awesome!!!
> 
> ENJOY CHAPTER 3!!!!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do I need to repeat myself?” Unknown asked.

We sat in the back of a car owned by the Mint Eye. One of the members drove us to the same apartment building I was in the other day when Unknown gave me directions. It had been two days since I arrived at the Mint Eye headquarters. Until now, I was being held in a cell while Unknown figured out his plan. Now, we were waiting in front of the building, ready to put it in action.

“Hey! Are you braindead?!” Unknown yelled, snapping me out of my daze. I looked up at him and faked a cheesy grin.

“Uh, yeah...sorry. Could you repeat that again?” I asked. Unknown growled a bit and leaned back in his seat.

“Once you get in, go to the same apartment as I lead you to before.” He said, reaching into his pocket and grabbing a phone. My phone. “I bugged your phone for you. One of the scumbags we are dealing with is a hacker and could trace you to me in a minute. Unbenounced to him, I’m more skilled in the field and can erase my tracks completely, but unfortunately he can still track your location. You’ll need to plant the phone in the apartment, somewhere where the cameras cannot see you.”

“The cameras!?” I asked, surprised and a bit more scared than I was before. Unknown sighed and grabbed my hand, turned it around and placed my phone in it.

“Yes, the cameras. If you would’ve listened the first time, you would already know that.” He said in an agitated tone.”Though, because of the cameras, you will need to stay there for a few hours, let him think you are there because someone sent you. Once you leave, I’ll send your signal somewhere within range so he won’t know you’re with me.”

“And you’re sure he won’t figure anything out? I mean, how good of a hacker is he?” I asked.

“He’s good, but I can match him.” Unknown smiled and put his thumb and pointer finger on my chin pulling my face up towards him. “So don’t worry about him catching you. You should only be worried about what I’ll do if you mess this up.”

I gulped.

“So...I go in, enter the code...then I hide the phone?” I asked again still unsure. Unknown rubbed his brow. Was I wrong?

“No! You need to stay there and log onto the messenger I downloaded onto your phone. It’s thier precious private messenger so they’ll be surprised at first.Talk to them! Be helpless! Get an in on them!” He said, letting my face go. I raised an eyebrow. He never mentioned any of that to me, like he left out one entire chunk out of the entire plan.

“Oh, okay. Act innocent, gain information, locate cameras, plant phone.” I recited back as Unknown nodded.

“Good girl. Now, go in and do it. Like I said, the phone is bugged. I will message you and ask you for progress. Message me if there is an emergency. We’ll be back in three hours to pick you back up. Just in case, we’ll park down the block. I’ll message you the exact address, so don’t you worry.” He smirked again. I nodded and opened the door, about to walk out until he grabbed my arm, and pulled me back. “Don’t forget...If you fail in anyway, I’ll make sure to erase your existence permanently.” He said in a bit of a whisper. I nodded. “And don't even bother running...because I will locate you and put an end to you.”

“Yes. I get it. If I don't cooperate, you will kill me. I understand. You got the point across. Can I go in now?” Impatiently, I pushed my arm back toward me and nodded. I shut the door and watched as the black car with tinted windows drove away, sticking out my tongue, and flipping it off in secret where he couldn't see if he looked back.

I looked back at the building and took a deep breath.

Let's do this.

 

 

**Yoosung : failed my midterms fml! T-T**

**Zen: Playing video-games all night most likely.**

**707: i agree lol.**

**Yoosung: I’m not going to deny it T-T**

**Jumin Han: I advice you keep up your GPA if you are still planning on working for the company after you graduate.**

**Yoosung: I’m still on the list?!**

**Jumin Han: Yes.**

**707: lucky you! In this day and age especially lol**

**Zen: I don’t get why anyone would want to work for your company. Plus, it’s nepotism.**

**Jumin Han: Recruitment, actually.**

**Zen: You’re basically giving him a free pass rather than letting him train.**

**Jumin Han: …**

**707: i don’t think he cares.**

**Zen: I know he doesn’t care.**

**707: wait, there’s a difference between recruitment and nepotism? O_O**

**Jumin Han: nepotism is recruiting someone you know and they are not of any help.**

**Zen: Still it’s wrong.**

**Jumin Han: And still, you were wrong.**

**Yoosung: T-T really guys?**

 

**-Mystic_Creature has entered the chat-**

 

**707: WAIT!!!!**

**Yoosung: Who is that!?**

**Zen:????**

**Jumin Han: Mystic_Creature?**

**Zen: How did IT get in here!?**

**707: HACKER!!!**

**Yoosung: theres a hacker in the room!? Seveeeeneee do something!!!**

**Zen: Typos -_-**

**707: Wait...I’m searching…**

 

I sat in a desk chair in the apartment, twirling around and looking at my phone. I didn’t really know what to say to them. Truth be told, I was scared out of my mind. I didn’t want to say the wrong thing at the wrong time so I decided to wait it out a bit longer. I felt a buzz at my fingertips and found it to be coming from another messenger. I looked and saw the name ‘Uknown’.

 

**Unknown: What are you doing.**

**Mystic_Creature: I don’t know what to say…T-T**

**Unknown: Say “Hi” or something! And cut it out with those cheesy symbols.**

**Mystic_Creature: Right sorry.**

 

I changed the app back to the one entitled RFA. While I was gone it looked like a lot of messages were exchanged, even someone new named ‘Jaehee Kang’ had joined in on the chat.

**…**

**Jumin Han: Who would’ve downloaded it twice?**

**Yoosung: not me!!**

**Mystic_Creature: Hello…**

**Yoosung: IT SPEAKS!**

**Zen: So it isn’t two smartphones…**

**Mystic_Creature:...Sorry, I’m confused.**

**Yoosung: SEVEN! ITS TALKING!!**

**Jaehee Kang: How did you find this place? How did you download this app…?**

**707: This is wierd…**

**Zen: What????**

**Yoosung: SEVEN WHAT DID YOU FIND!?**

**Yoosung: SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVENNN!!!!!**

**707: Sorry, Sorry. This is just so strange…**

**707: I traced the IP address and oddly enough….**

**707: ...It’s from Rika’s apartment.**

 

Found you, Mister Hacker….

 

**Yoosung: RIKA’S APARTMENT!?**

**Jaehee Kang: I recommend you confess, Mystic_Creature.**

**Jumin Han: I agree.**

**707: Give me a sec. Doing some more digging.**

**Yoosung: GAH I DON’T LIKE THIS!!!!**

**Zen: You can play games with assassins and all sort of murder...but you can’t handle a hacker? -_-;;**

**Yoosung: IT’S DIFFERENT WHEN IT’S IN REAL LIFE!!!!!**

**Zen: Wait…**

**Yoosung: ????**

**Zen: What if it’s a girl…**

**Zen: And she’s on of my fans!?**

**Yoosung: OOOOOOOO!!!**

**Jumin Han: What if it’s a guy and one of your fans.**

**Zen: I wouldn’t mind. A fan is a fan!**

**Jumin Han: How modest of you…**

**Zen: Shut up, Trust Fund kid.**

**Mystic_Creature:...Excuse me, sorry...but Who are you and what is this place?**

**707: BACK!!!**

**Yoosung: SEVEN! WHAT DID YOU FIND!!!?**

**Mystic_Creature: Hello?**

**707: Wait there, stranger. I’ll deal with you in a minute!**

**Zen: Really Seven?**

**707: yes really!**

**707: MORE IMPORTANT NEWS! IT’S A GIRL!!**

**707: (and she’s cute)**

**707: Turns out her name is (Y/N) and she’s a student abroad here in Korea.**

 

I stared at my phone in disbelief at all of the correct information he just gave out. If he could find all of that out, was Unknown really sure that he hid his traces efficiently? 

 

**Mystic_Creature: WHAT THE HELL!? HOW DID YOU FIND THAT OUT!?**

**707: I’m just good at what I do ;)**

**Jumin Han: (Y/N) huh….**

**Zen: Beautiful name for a beautiful girl ;)**

**Jumin Han: Oh give me a break. Seven could be lying, It could be an ugly middle aged man for all we know.**

**Zen: You?**

**Jumin Han: 27 isn’t “Middle Aged”.**

**Zen: Well you’re definately not as good looking as me. ;)**

**Jumin Han: What a shame.**

**Zen: Shut it.**

**Yoosung: Sarcastic Jumin is hilarious! Lol!!**

**Mystic_Creature: Hi, uh, about the name. Please don’t use it...I don’t really like it.**

 

And I wasn’t lying. I wasn’t planning on telling them my real name anyways. Probably just going to make up a fake one later on...but since out of the picture now, I guess coming up with some sort of different nickname was the best bet.

 

**Mystic_Creature: How about just Mystic or MC?**

**707: YOU’RE THE ONE WHO HACKED!!! I CAN CALL YOU WHAT I WANT! (Y/N)! (Y/N)! (Y/N)!**

**Zen: Rude.**

**Mystic_Creature: But I didn’t hack -_-;;**

**707: !!!?!?!**

**Mystic_Creature: Yeah. If you would give me some room to talk…**

**Jumin Han: You have the floor.**

**Zen: What ‘Money Butt’ mean to say is “You can speak”.**

**Zen: Must be Rich Boy language...**

**Jumin Han: It was a figure of speech.**

**Yoosung: Let her talk!!!!**

**Mystic_Creature: Thank you…**

**Mystic_Creature: You see, I got a strange message from someone this morning. Their name was ‘Unknown’. Said they found a phone at the train station and were looking for it’s owner.**

**Mystic_Creature: They gave me this address and the code to the door and I went in to see if the person was home.**

**707: and they weren't?!**

**Zen: Seven, the next time I see you I’m going to kick you.**

**707: fair enough.**

**707: Wait so...This ‘Unknown’ person led you to the apartment….what about the messenger???**

 

Shit….

I had to improvise. Luckily, at this point I was getting pretty good at it.

 

**Mystic_Creature: It was odd...as soon as I got here the screen glitched out and this messenger appeared.**

**Jumin Han: So you are claiming that this ‘Unknown’ is the hacker?**

**Mystic_Creature: I guess so.**

**707: I just called V. He’s logging on in a minute. Explained as much as I could…**

**Yoosung:...**

**Mystic_Creature: Anyways, what is this chatroom for?**

**Jumin Han: How about we answer that after V logs in.**

**Jaehee Kang: Good Idea.**

**Yoosung: Jaehee!? Where did you go?**

**Jaehee Kang: I’ve been here. Just watching.**

**707: creepy**

**Jumin Han: You spy on people for a living.**

**707: again, fair enough.**

**Mystic_Creature: Who is V?**

 

**-V has entered the chatroom-**

 

**Jumin Han: Looks like he can answer that himself.**

 

Before V I got another message from the RFA, Unknown chimed in on the other messenger. 

 

**Unknown: Guess you’re not so brain-dead after all.**

**Mystic_Creature: Does that mean I’m doing a good job???**

**Unknown:...Don’t fuck it up.**

**Mystic_Creature: Roger that.**

  
He totally meant I was doing a good job.


End file.
